emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8102 (22nd March 2018)
Plot As yesterday didn't go as planned, Joe has another idea to win Debbie around. Cain does nothing as Debbie and Joe drive off together which frustrates Charity who questions if Joe has something on Cain too. In the café, April asks Jessie if she can take the school gerbil, Arnold, home. Marlon isn't keen on the idea but Jessie is easily able persuade him. Liv doesn't want to attend the solicitor's appointment Aaron has set up as she believes she should be punished for what happened to Lisa. Charity vows to find out what Joe has on Debbie but Cain orders her to leave it with him. Harriet has had to more choir practice forward which means Brenda can't attend as she's made plans to meet up with an old school friend although both Laurel and Bob are free. Joe takes Debbie to the burger stop where they had their first date in a bid to get back to the way things were before. Debbie reminds him before was all lies. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak suggests they throw a house warming party but Lisa isn't up for it under the circumstances. Joe asks Debbie why he'd be trying so hard to prove himself if he didn't genuinely like her. He goes to take Debbie's hand but she snatches it away and orders Joe not to be nice to her, believing it's a ploy to get her into bed. Desperate to keep her role in the acid attack under wraps, Debbie tells Joe she'll sleep with him if she has to, but she'll never want him. At the B&B, Priya reports to Eric that there's a leak in her room. Joe questions why he'd want to force Debbie to sleep with him and instead suggests Debbie is so angry as deep down she knows he's right about them. He comments that if he wanted a prostitute, he'd just pay for one which earns him a slap from Debbie. Joe jumps in his car and drives off, leaving Debbie stranded at the burger stop. Paddy hates that Chas and Lisa have fallen out and reminds Lisa that the stress of the situation is the last thing pregnant Chas needs. He encourages Lisa to visit Chas to sort things out. Whilst the drayman is putting barrels of beer in the pub cellar, Liv nicks a bottle of vodka from his van. Zak invites Chas, Aaron and Robert round to Wishing Well to celebrate the house being finished although Chas and Aaron are still angry at Lisa for reporting Liv. Priya heads to her new room but is shocked to find a man dressed as a baby in there. Debbie fills Cain in on her argument with Joe and the slap. Cain cannot allow the situation to carry on the way it is. Priya is left wondering where she's going to sleep tonight when Diane informs her the B&B is fully booked. Jessie is going to move into the second Mill flat. Marlon pulls Paddy aside and informs him there's a problem with Arnold the gerbil. Brenda turns up to choir practice and sits in between Bob and Laurel. Harriet receives a call from Bishop Barry regarding the vicar's job. Liv takes a swig from the bottle of vodka. She panics when she hears someone approaching and accidentally drop the bottle, smashing it and cutting her hand in the process. Lisa finds Liv. Liv begs Lisa not to tell Aaron about her drinking, admitting she's scared to go to jail after seeing Aaron struggle behind bars. Lisa comforts Liv as she breaks down. Joe returns to Home Farm to find his living room covered in polythene sheeting. He's confused until Cain appears armed with a hammer. Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms' *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Benny's Burgers burger stop *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *The Grange - Guests lounge, corridor and The Val Pollard suite *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Home Farm - Games room and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes